The Princess Maid
by OriginalMe53
Summary: Sango is the daugter of a rich king. She and her long lost friend Kagome meet some intresting guys. Sango and Kagome tell them that they're maid at the castle. Will love blossom or will they be caught in a web of lies.
1. Reunited

This is my first fic so please R&R. Hope you like it.

The Princess Maid: Reunited

Sango gazed at the sky illuminated by the twilight of the stars. Once again she had gotten her self in to a deep train of thought, but was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Come in," she said not even bothering to look at the figure that had entered. "What's with the glum face?" said a familiar voice. Instantly Sango leaped up and embraced her friend.

"Kagome!" she screamed.

"Nice to see you too!" Kagome replied

"How long has it been?"

"Too long!" Kagome beamed

"What are you doing here?" Sango questioned. "Well, I… I kinda…" Kagome stuttered. "You snuck out didn't you?" Sango said "Well that's what I do" Kagome shot back. "You haven't changed at all Kagome."

"So ya busy tonight, Sango?" "Well actually it's the "Ceremony of Lights" tonight and I have to sit, dance and greet everybody."

"Let's ditch!" "Kagome are you crazy you know I can't ditch on my father." "So what your dad's the king of a ten thousand point sixty-seven million acre kingdom," Kagome exclaimed "you can still ditch!"

"You know I can't and just in case you forgot so's your dad." "No he isn't... he's king of ten thousand point sixty-six million acre kingdom." Kagome replied.

"One acre difference, so what." she said sarcastically. "Har, har very funny." Kagome shot back.

"Okay we'll go to the ball but on one condition... I get dibs on the cutest looking guys!"

"You haven't changed a bit, Kagome."

"Now we mustn't waste time... Let's Go!"

"Where?" Sango asked

"The castle tailors for new kimonos of course!"

"But-"

"Let's go"

Before Sango got another word in her long lost friend grabbed her by the arm and off they went.


	2. New Companions?

I'd like to thank lilfaerie364 for the review. Sorry for not updating for a long time. And on with the fic!

The Princess Maid: New Companions?

She stared at the mirror for the seventh time.

"You look great so stop staring at your self and let's go!" exclaimed an impatient Sango

"I know that! That why I'm staring at myself." Kagome replied (Sango sweat dropped).

"Okay, let's go!"Kagome exclaimed.

Kagome was wearing a kimono that reached just above her knees that was orange and covered in pink cheery blossoms and a red sash at her waist, Sango was wearing a baby blue kimono

They rushed down the corridor. To the back garden of the palace, the whole place is covered in lanterns of various shapes and sizes.

As they looked around as Sango's father, King Hasuto greets everybody with a warm welcome. "I would like to thank everyone for coming to the Ceremony of Lights. This tradition of celebrating the day that light was restored to the land was past down from generations of the kingdom. And knowing that the kingdom still has respect for this tradition is a great honor that I to respect."

"He gives this speech every year I memorized it already." said Sango, "Are you even listening to me Kagome..." Sango realized that her friend was no longer beside her.

She searched for Kagome in the crowd and saw pigging out at the buffet table. 'She hasn't changed a bit.' Sango thought to her self.

"Kagome what in the world are you doing?" asked flustered a Sango, "What does it look like I'm doing ... I'm eating." she said as she stuffed a huge dumpling in her mouth.

In the distance two guys were looking around. One had long, slivery white hair, golden, yellow eyes and was wearing a red fire rat kimono. The other had short raven hair, beautiful purple eyes and was wearing a black and purple kimono.

"Miroku why'd we come to this stupid festival again?" the white haired one asked, "Because there is free food and lots of girls." Miroku replied. "Miroku I thought you were seeing someone about your pervertish behavior." Inu-Yasha said, "I am I might not touch but I can still score some chicks can't I?"

"Fine Miroku have your fun I'm going to the buffet table, I'm not interested in girls as much as you." "Hey, look there Inu-Yasha!" "What now I'm-" Inu-Yasha was cut off as Miroku pulled Inu-Yasha to the buffet table.

"Good evening ladies." Kagome and Sango looked over to the two guys standing there. "Hello, can I help you?" Sango asked, "Oh, it's nothing like that it's just that my friend here wanted to go to the buffet table so we came. Then we spotted two beautiful young ladies.

"Sure whatever." Kagome said and walked to the buffet table and started eating Inu-Yasha walk off and joined in the feasting.

"I'm sorry we got off rocky my names Miroku and you..." "Oh my name is-" interrupted once again she looked over at the buffet table along with Miroku. And then they witnessed Kagome and Inu-Yasha eating so vigorously that no one dared to go any closer. They ate their way through the desserts, the salads, and the main courses until there was one last, massive pickle.

Almost in an instant both Inu-Yasha and Kagome pounced at the pickle. They fought for it until they were separated by Sango and Miroku. "Inu-Yasha let this fine lady have the pickle." Miroku grabbed the pickle out of Inu-Yasha's hands handed it to Kagome. Kagome stuffed the pickle in her mouth with a smirk on her face. Inu-Yasha glared at her.

"Excuse us for a second" Sango said. "Why of course." Miroku replied. And with that Sango grabbed Kagome by the arm and walked her away from the guys.

"Kagome can't you be a little more lady like. Also by any chance..." "What is it Sango?" Kagome questioned. "I just don't want to tell these guys our real names or who we are, if they're going to become our companions or friends or what ever. I want them to like us for who we are not for the money we have." "Fine." Kagome replied.

"Sorry, about that. Where were we oh yes my name is... Yucca and this is ...Suki yeah that's it." Sango said. "So ladies, do you live around this area?" Miroku asked, "Oh, we live at the castle..." Kagome answered as Sango elbowed her in the ribs. "Oww!" "Oh, you live at the castle?" Inu-Yasha questioned "What Kagome means to say is that... we're maids at the castle.


	3. A Real Maid

Thanx for the reviews people. Now here's the latest chapter in The Princess Maid. It's kinda an Ayame Kouga chap, so enjoy.

The Princess Maid: A Real Maid

"Sure, be right back." a girl replied to Sango.

'for once I wish someone would take my orders.' sigh 'guess till then I'll have to wait.' a girl with amber pigtails, and green eyes thought to her self.

She ran down the servant stairs that led to the kitchen. "Two glasses of lemonade," "Ya got it Ayame." "So who's it for?" "Sango and Kagome, the royal magistrates." "Thought you were friends with them?" "I am I-I don't know it's just I tired of taking orders." "Hey, quit then." "I gotta make a living you know I gotta support my family now that my dads sick."

"Oh, that reminds me... here it's some herbal tea my mom made for your dad." "Thanx, Shippou."She hugged him and walk off "Ayame you forgot what you came here for." "Oh, kinda forgot."(Shippou sweat drops anime style)

She walked back with the tray of lemonade as a lovesick fox demon stared off into space.

She started running through the corridor and day dreaming when suddenly she bumped into something. As she was about to make contact with the floor a muscular arm grabbed her by the waist as the glass cups shattered.

When she awoke from her five second trance she saw a muscular body topped with raven back hair and brown eyes.

"The names Kouga I'm here for my fiancé Kagome, I was to marry her couple months ago but she ran off to meet her friend here so I came to fetch her. Of course she doesn't know about the wedding but she'll find out, take me to her. With out thinking she blurted out "I'm Kagome."

"Kagome is a human." "Well you heard wrong I no mortal."

"You've changed... doesn't matter!" Kouga exclaimed freely. "Why aren't you out at the ceremony?" "'Cause I needed rest for tomorrow's banquet."

"Well then I'll carry you off to bed."

And with that he swept her off her feet literally. Carried her bridal style all the way to an empty room Ayame called Kagome room, Ayame blushing the whole way.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey People! Sorry for the long wait I'm sorry to say but you have to wait a little longer. Because I've been swamped with so much stuff I haven't had time to update. I've decided to improve the chapters before. SO If you wait until tomorrow I'll have a brand new Chapter up and improved before chapters. Hope that makes sense.


End file.
